One Long Lost
by Cookies234
Summary: Zak Saturday was not an only child. He had a twin brother who was kidnapped by Argost. One day on a mission to find a clue to the Kur stone the Saturdays find a boy with powers like Zak. Could this boy really be Zak's brother? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Secret Saturdays

In the Saturdays HQ two babies slept in cribs next to one another. Both of the baby boys had a tuft of white hair that fell gently on their forehead. The two twins looked identical except for the difference in eye color. One had blue eyes and the other had dark eyes, like charcoal. The two were quite content, as they slept. Both babies had small smiles on their face. Along with their parents in the other room they were a happy family. All of that was about to change.

Crash!

A cloaked figure broke through the window and landed in the room. He went over to one of the babies and picked him up. A smirk appeared on the figure's face. '_I'll steal the child's power and then I can rule the world' _ Suddenly two people burst into the room. One had platinum blonde hair and the other had black hair. The woman carried a orange sword and the man had a yellow glove on that glowed with power.

The figure turned to them "Greetings and bienvenue Saturdays."

"Let go of my son, Argost!" Drew yelled.

"Give him back," Doc said.

Drew leaped at Argost with her fire sword and slashed at him. Argost kicked her away and opened up his cloak. Firecracker beetles flew out of it and attacked the Saturdays. They were knocked back. They hit their heads against the wall and passed out. Little Zak Saturday awoke in his crib and began to cry. Argost then jumped out of the window with the child in hand.

* * *

Argost then ran through the forest and got on his ship. Munya then flew away to California because Agrost had a deal in the cryptid trade. Argost met with a man Micheal Hodgins and he bought a cryptid from him to add to his collection. Meanwhile, Munya sat in the ship watching an old television prgram eating popcorn. While, he did this the lost Saturday crawled off of the ship and into the city of Los Angelos. He made his way out of the slums and into the center of the city. A man walking down the street saw the child and he decided to take him to an orphanage. That is how Jay Saturday found his way into an orphanage and a unhappy life. Which would one day change.

* * *

Drew Saturday awoke in her sons' bedroom. She sat up and groaned as she rubbed her head. What had happened? Then it all came flooding back to her. '_Jay!'_ Her son was gone. She dashed over to Zak's crib. At least he was okay. She then went over to Doc and woke him. They needed to find their son. They looked all over for him and they even enlisted the help of the secret scientists and still nothing. Drew vowed that one day she would find her son.

**TBC- should I continue this? I came up with this at lunch today. I would like to make this into a multi- chapter story. At some point more will come to me and I'll edit chapter one.**

**If you took the time to read this could you review. Feel free to criticize. I'm trying to become the best writer I can. But can it be constructive? When you review it makes my day. So please :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten years since the fateful day that Jason Saturday was dropped off at an orphanage. Ever since then, his life hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows, to say the least.

The man running the orphanage, Ben Sterling, wasn't a very good caretaker. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement. The only reason he took in children was to get a bit of extra money from the government. He was a cruel and despicable man, who did practically nothing to actually care for the orphans. All he provided was a roof over their heads and meals, and even those were becoming hard to come by with the increase in beer purchases, sports bets, and constant gambling. And with the increase in beer came an increase in his drinking habits. More poker parties were thrown, and the amount of nights with him unconscious on the couch grew.

Ben was already an ill-tempered man, but with his drinking he was quick to anger without even the slightest provocation. He was quick to silence one of his charges with a harsh backhand or fist and with Jay he seemed to take this to the extreme. The first beatings had begun when he was seven years old. Back then it was simply a punch in the stomach,a kick to the ribs, or the occasional black eye. But as Jay grew older, the beatings became frequent and painful. Cracked ribs, broken and fractured bones, black eyes, numerous cuts to the skin and the rare cigarette burn. The abuse had become his own personal hell, and the bright and intelligent boy that he had been became sullen and withdrawn. That hidden thirst for knowledge and curiosity were kept hidden, only seen by the select few he allowed himself to get close to. More than anything, he couldn't wait to be free of the orphanage. He had seven more years left in that hellhole, maybe five if he was able to get emancipated. So he kept to himself, worked hard, and focused on his studies. After all, if he wanted to get somewhere in this world he'd need a scholarship. He didn't have a cent to his name. Still, there were two things beside his friends that kept him going. One, the thought of flying free from his sad excuse for a home and the small, dwindling hope of finding a family.

Today was a typical Friday in the life of Jay Saturday. First, he'd woken up along with some of the other kids in the orphanage, and crammed into one of the two bathrooms and attempted to make himself presentable by brushing his teeth and combing his hair with his fingers, while surveying his appearance in the grimy mirror. Despite his slight malnourishment, Jay was of average height for a boy his age and had a warm brown skin tone that contrasted nicely with sapphire blue of his eyes. His raven locks reached his shoulders, and the odd thing about it was the shock of white hair that stuck up in front like a five pointed star. He found this feature to be quite unique and took pride in it, although even with his best efforts he could not seem to get it to lay flat. Pulling his hair back into a simple tail, he dressed himself. His outfit consisted of a black T-shirt, a deep orange hoodie, a faded pair of blue jeans and old black sneakers. Then he'd snuck into the kitchen a grabbed two apples that'd serve as his breakfast and lunch. Then he'd grabbed his ratty old backpack, stuffed his food and books in it, tiptoed his way around Ben's sleeping form, and left the house. His school day had been uneventful. It was the same routine as always, attend class, eat lunch, avoid bullies, etc. He left school at the end of the day the same way as always, bored. Little did he know his walk home wouldn't be anything but boring.

Jay was walking to the orphanage from school when he saw one of his Ben's poker buddies entering an alleyway. He carried a metal briefcase that looked quite full. Jay saw a flash of something green from within the case and his eyes narrowed. He should probably find the nearest phone and call the cops. After all, walking into a deserted alleyway with briefcase full money was pretty shady. Or he could just continue along his way acting as if he'd ever seen anything. If he was spotted the man would probably have him thrown in juvie, beat him then send him to juvie, or even worse send him back to Ben, while telling him that he'd interfered in his business. Jay shivered at the thought of what Ben would do him then.  
Still, he watched the man's retreating form down the alleyway and couldn't help but wonder where he was headed. Maybe he was a businessman and was headed through a shortcut to his office or something. _'Yeah right_' a part of him thought. _'An illegal business meeting._' Against his better judgment, Jay decided to follow the man. He crept through the alleyway quietly, keeping to the shadows. Every so often the man would stop and glance back in his direction as if he knew he was being followed. Jay would always press his body tight against a wall or dumpster and pray that he wasn't spotted. His silent prayers were answered and he wasn't caught. He managed to follow the man, until the he stopped at a bus stop sign. Checking his watch the man stood idly for a few moments, before the large vehicle pulled up at the sign. He watched the man pay the driver through a glass window and enter the bus. Once again following his gut, Jay clambered up the steps and handed the driver some of his what little precious pocket money he had. Pulling his hood up over his head, he strode down the aisle, keeping his head down, covering his eyes with his hair. Settling into a sea in the back of the bus, he kept his gaze on the man a few rows in front of him.

If Jay was correct in his assumptions, the man's name was Danny Ross. Danny's grip on his briefcase was so tight that his knuckles had turned bone-white. He checked his watch, a fancy model with gold plating and diamonds around the watch face, every few seconds and would glance nervously out the window. After traveling on the road for about an hour, he stood abruptly and made his way to the front of the bus. Knocking against the glass partition the driver sat behind, and the bus screeched to a stop. The double doors opened with a hiss, and Danny exited the vehicle. Jay rose quickly, and speed walked down the aisle, before hopping off of the bus's topmost stair, skipping over three steps. Landing lightly on his feet, he moved out of the bus's way, as it rolled on its way, eager to show the tourists aboard more of California's Wine Valley.

In the distance a large ranch-like house sat in the valley. Surrounding it was a sprawling expanse of grape vineyards. Danny had taken off down the road with a quick gait. He fiddled with his tie nervously as he continued down the street, unaware of the child following him. About five minutes later he reached his destination and visibly relaxed at the sight of trucks gathered around the house. Denny then climbed down the slight slope of a hill into the vineyard near the house. Jay was a step behind him, traveling silently. Walking for a few more paces, he stopped in the middle of a small clearing that was hidden by the surrounding vineyard. Inside it, there were two men, dressed much more casually than Danny, in khakis and cargo pants. Sweat beads glistened on their foreheads, and Jay could make out the see the tattoos that adorned his arms and stuck out from one man's collar.

"So did you bring the money Denny?" One of the men asked with a small smile.

_'So that was his name',_ Jay thought to himself.

Denny patted the case for emphasis. "Yeah, it's all in here. You'll be happy with amount of cash. But first I need your guarantee that these cryptids will bring people to the arena."

The bespectacled man chuckled. "It will bring people all right! You'll be rolling in cash after just one night." Clapping Denny on the shoulder, he led the man away, with his tattooed accomplice following. "Come. Let's discuss some more merchandise that may be arriving soon." The three of them walked off.

Watching them leave, Jay rose from his crouch on the ground. Peering out between the vines, he could see tall and imposing steel cages gathered in a semi-circle in the clearing. Within them were a number of strange creatures, the likes of which he'd only seen in books. One of these creatures was a large orange furred dog like creature with a pale underbelly. Its black lips were curled into a snarl and guttural growls from the back of its throat emerged, along with small amounts of saliva. Making sure the coast was clear; Jay approached its cage slowly. Stopping before it, he reached a hand out to the metal bars tentatively, but when the creature slammed itself against the cage bars angrily, he yanked his hand back. Falling to the ground in surprise, he looked up at the snarling and spitting creature. Beneath the animalistic fury that blazed in its eyes, he could detect a hint of some deeper emotion within it. Fear, sorrow, loneliness. In many ways, it was similar to him. Standing up once again, he reached his out to the beast again. Its eyes began to glow a dark orange, and unknown to Jay, his eyes did as well. This time the creature did not attack him, but simply bowed its head and let him touch its soft fur. Jay let out a dry and bitter laugh. "I guess you and I are the same, aren't we buddy?"

"Oi! You there! What are you doing here?"

He immediately backed away from the cage, and spun around, like a deer caught in headlights. It was tattooed man from earlier. Denny and the glasses wearing man jogged up beside him.

"What's going on Grant?"

"This brat here was snooping around the cages," Grant said gruffly.

Denny walked over to the cage and began to scrutinize it. "At least he didn't damage anything. The cryptid seems fine Tim. If anything it's less agitated them before."  
Tim joined him by the cage and eyed the cryptid. His eyes glinted strangely beneath his glasses. "Why yes it does...How peculiar."

Denny nodded and turned to Jay and grabbed a fistful of his shirt before he could turn tail and run. "What did you do brat?"

Jay's eyes widened in surprise. He put his hands up in protest. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Denny's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Jay's appearance. "You look familiar.." Then it dawned on him and he snapped his fingers. "I know where I've seen you before. You're one of those kids that Ben takes care of... And you have the ability to calm. Cryptids. Hm."

"Tim, what do you think about that?"

Tim adjusted his glasses. "It is quite the development. A gift like this could work wonders for my cryptid business." His eyes lit up and his mouth turned up into a smug smirk. "You know, if you give me the boy you'll get your cryptids free of charge. Cages and all. We'll even deliver them to the arena at no extra cost."  
Denny grinned and nodded. "Deal." He turned to Jay. "You know how you always seemed to want to get out of that place kid? Well today's your lucky day. Once Ben agrees to it, you'll be with this guy on a plane halfway around the world, helping him tame and capture cryptids. Not a bad thing to do. It sure beats school and that let's go."

He grabbed by his hood and began to drag him through the vineyard and up to the ranch's yard. "I'll need to borrow your car Tim."

"Sure thing."

Forcefully shoving Jay into the seat of a truck, Denny climbed into the driver's seat. "Don't move a muscle kid, or I'll make sure Ben makes you regret it." Jay gulped and slumped into the seat.

* * *

Ben was a man of average height with a potbelly. He had greasy hair that he seemed to think was attractive, but it wasn't. He had a white tank top pulled over his stomach, and wore black pants covered in grease stains. He reeked of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and chips. He sat across from Jay, his eyes full of dark amusement as he discussed sending Jay overseas with Tim.

Ben took a swig from his beer before speaking. "I'll give him to Tim, but it seems that I've misplaced the kid's paperwork, so if he's caught the kid is in the hands of the authorities." He shrugs. "Then again, it doesn't matter to me. Just tell Tim he owes me one. But before the brat leaves I need to teach him one more lesson about snooping around. A moment alone please?"

Denny stood up and glanced between the two of them. With a quick look of sympathy he left the room, leaving the two alone. Ben rose and walked over to the counter and pulled a knife from its holder. "Come on Jay, time for a haircut." The boy scrambles out of his chair and away from Ben. Rushing to the door he frantically tried to turn the doorknob. "It's locked you dumbass." Ben announced. "I didn't want you to leave our lovely bonding time just yet." Stepping in front of him menacingly, he reached down and grabbed him by his hair. Bringing his knife to the place where a hair tie secured his hair in place, Ben cut through it quickly, letting the severed hair fall from Jay's head. Jay grit his teeth. "You bastard!"  
Ben glowered down at him. "What'd you call me brat?"  
"You heard me."  
Ben pulled him to his feet. Grabbing his chin roughly he leaned into Jay's personal space. "You'll regret that."  
Even though he knew it'd piss Ben off, Jay spit in the man's face. Ben simply wiped it off his face with his hand. Pushing Jay away, he suddenly swung at him with his fist. It hit Jay square in the face, causing him to stumble and fall. He could already feel the area around his eye swelling up. Ben then kicked him in the stomach hard, causing him to double over in pain. He was hit in that same spot a few more times, before Ben stopped. Jay let out a moan as he hugged his stomach. Getting onto his knees he tried to stand up, but Ben grabbed his beer bottle and smashed it against Jay's head. The glass shattered, and a few pieces embedded themselves in his head. Ben shoved a disoriented Jay to ground. Unzipping his hoodie he pushed it to the side and lifted up Jay's shirt revealing smooth brown skin, save a single cigarette burn. He then took his knife and traced a line diagonally across his abdomen. Retracing backwards, Ben stopped at the beginning of his line. "This may hurt a little." Digging the knife into Jay's skin, Ben made a small incision. He then continued slicing through the skin, down to where his imaginary line ended. Jay let out an agonizing screech of pain, as a burning pain seared through his stomach. Blood began to seep from the wound, leaking onto the floor. Ben smiled sadistically. "That will teach you disrespect me. Now clean up this mess."

Rummaging through a drawer, he threw a roll of bandages at Jay and a mop before unlocking the door and leaving.

Jay got on to his knees and crawled weakly to the roll of bandages. Unwinding them with trembling fingers, he tried to wrap them around the bleeding wound. As he did so, the door flew open and in charged a teenage girl with blonde hair and kind brown eyes. Flinging herself onto the ground beside him, she took the bandages from his unsteady hands and removed his shirt. She then began wrapping his wound.

"Jay! What did he do to you this time?" Her eyes were full of worry. "You have to call the cops. This can't go on." She pleaded.

"You know why I can't Kenzie. You heard what he'd say he do to you, Jean, Rose and the others" he wheezed out.

She shivered involuntarily at the thought of it. "But still!" She exclaimed, her gaze hardening a bit as she looked at him. "You are going to report this, if not I will." She glared at him, and he returned it, their gazes locked in an unspoken battle. This continued for a few moments, before she looked away and sighed. "You're right, but what he's doing is horrible! If he was just in jail, things would be better, for everyone. Plus, we're the older ones. We're supposed to take care of you younger kids."

Jay shook his head. "That's not how it works. You only have a few more years before you get to leave. With him taking his frustrations out on me, he won't be reported, so you won't have to be sent to a group home and separated from your brother."

"You're as much as my little brother as he is."

Jay allowed himself to grin despite the pain he was in. "Thanks Kenz. But I have to tell you something...I'm leaving the orphanage."  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You're running away?"  
He shook his head. "No, Ben is making me go with one of his disgusting friends to help them in whatever inhumane line of work they do."

Her lip quivered slightly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "It's still better than here...I'll miss you when you're gone."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Kenzie spoke up. "Well, I'm done," she said having finished wrapping the bandages. She helped him up and together they started cleaning. He sent her a grateful smile as he slowly began to mop up the blood on the floor. She returned it with a small, but sad one of her own. When they were almost done he spoke up. "Kenzie, can you finish up here while I change and pack?"

"Sure thing."

He left and went to the large room they all shared. It had peeling brown paint in the walls and was bare except for the beds that lined the walls. Everything of value was hidden. If Ben found anything of value it'd be pawned off for money. He went over to his bed and he pulled out his other outfits. He changed into one It was a midnight black hoodie with an orange hood and lining. He wore a pair of black pants and the same sneakers as before.

He packed away his spare change of clothes, along with the books he had bought for a quarter or so from the library. They ranged from robotics to martial arts to cryptology. Until that day he had always thought they were simply legends, fantasy creatures that he had drawn in his sketchbook. Speaking of... Sliding other the bed with a grunt, he found it and placed it in his backpack. As he traveled he'd sketch more of these creatures. But now he knew he was wrong in thinking they were things of myth. They were real.

* * *

That was how he earned himself a one way ticket to Germany. There Tim had a meeting with a man who worked for a potentially buyer. Jay had fallen asleep on the plane, exhausted from the day. He slept deeply and by the time he'd awoken they'd arrived.

"Oi, brat! Come on! I've got a meeting with someone and I don't want to be late." Tim got off of the plane and they took a taxi to the center of town. They signed in at a hotel and got a room. It was simple, with two beds, a bathroom and a mini fridge and bar. Tim went into the bathroom and came out dressed in a black suit. Jay raised an eyebrow. "What? I have a meeting with some people in a restaurant and appearances are everything. Now you stay here and don't leave or I'll track you down and it won't be pretty." He glared at Jay before slamming the door shut.

Desperation began to take root in his chest. He couldn't just stay here as a tool for a sick man to use in his illegal cryptid trade. Thinking of the poor cryptids trapped in those cages his resolved strengthened. He wouldn't help them. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through his chest. Jay clutched his shirt gripping it with tight fingers as the pain in his chest began to intensify. He rummaged through Tim's luggage and found painkillers and popped two of the pills in his mouth. He grabbed the whole bottle and packed it in his bag. He ordered food from room service using Tim's money. He also grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge and granola bars before stuffing them in his pack. He slung it over his shoulder and headed out the door. _'I don't care what he says. I'm getting out of here.'_

He ran out into the streets running as fast he could, glad he took the pain killers. Otherwise, it would have incredibly hard for him to run. The people and sight around him were a blur as he tried to get away as quickly as possible. He didn't know where he would go, but it'd be far away from here. He kept sprinting until he bumped into a man and fell to the ground. He looked up saw a tall man with a cocky smirk. He had red hair that was shaved at the sides and styled into a mullet. One ear was pierced with two gold earrings and he made it look surprisingly cool. He had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and was well built. Outstretching his hand helped Jay up.

"What are you doing running that fast?"

Jay looked at him. Something about the man made him trust him. It might have been the concern in his eyes or that his smirk had turned into a reassuring smile. "I'm running from someone. And I know he's going to come after me."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'll help you kid. But first I need to know your name."

"Jay. What's yours?" He asked, adjusting the strap of his backpack.

"Doyle. Come on, let's not waste any time and get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter, making it slightly darker. But don't worry, as the story goes on, things will become lighter as Jay's situation changes. But some chapters may be rated a high T as Jay's past comes back to haunt him.**


End file.
